


Whisperings of the Soul

by Remmirath



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, gothic - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, Free Verse, Gen, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remmirath/pseuds/Remmirath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small gothic poems, connected or not, but all around the same theme:<br/>The suffering of the human soul.</p><p>These poems disastrous has left directly of my insane mind, a long time ago.</p><p>I guess I would not write something like that again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisperings of the Soul

_I glimpse the sky_

_Looking for an answer to my supplications_

_The death knight has found me_

_In the colder tomb locked me._

_Only an angel can remove this veil,_

_Where the life succumbs when faced,_

_With the death who lies on his black corcel._

\-------------------------------------------------

_His crimson eyes staring at me,_

_Now hope lies lost_

_In the cold mausoleum to curse me_

_With the blade embedded in his_

_Bequeathed me the same ruin_

_Now I'm just a shadow_

_Waiting eternally the chosen_

_Only he can use the blade_

_Who will withdraw me this destiny evil done._

 

\-----------------------------------------------

_Seeking thee therefore no longer control_

_The disaster that hit me is spreading_

_I am fated to wander in this soil_

_Cursing my failure_

_I avoided you, hiding in loneliness_

_Now I'm the one who seeks you_

_Can you take me eternal darkness_

_My soul supplicates for healing._

\-----------------------------------------------  
 _In black forest is hidden_

_The cruel monster that has led him_

_I need to find it, where?_

_In the dark tomb he buried_

_It's the end of all hope_

_Take me now, cold death_

_With the wire of a lance_

_No longer I am lucky_

_My heart lies shattered_

_Take me to your dark kingdom_

_Where he awaits me at his side_

_Oh soulless knight!_


End file.
